


Выбор из одного

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Ограничить свободу, чтобы её сохранить?
Relationships: Maris Ferasi & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 6





	Выбор из одного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148314) by [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry). 



Она не поверила ему, когда он сказал, что существует большее зло, чем Империя. Для неё Империя была величайшим известным злом. Он оправдывал это зло, угнетение и террор и пытался убедить её, что где-то за пределами галактики скрываются чужаки, планирующие вторжение и геноцид. То, что он говорил, звучало как сказка для взрослых, как пропаганда. 

Может быть, он намеренно лгал, чтобы получить пост гранд-адмирала имперского флота и укрепить армию, которая подавит всякое сопротивление единой законной и неизменной власти? Может, он надеялся, что такие, как она, из страха перед чужаками и несомой ими угрозой поддержат имперский порядок, власть сильной руки, сжатой в кулак? И согласятся, что свободу надо ограничить, чтобы можно было её сохранить? 

Это её поразило. Она всегда думала, что чисс внимательно следит за происходящим вокруг и может понять, как думают другие. Со временем до неё дошло, что Траун и в самом деле как никто иной мог понять чужую точку зрения, но делал это для того, чтобы победить своих противников. Он безупречно предвидел их ходы и обдумывал свой ответ на каждый из них. Он отличался от остальных тем, что совести не имел и без колебаний бил первым. 

Поэтому он пришел к ней. Явился лично. Наверное, догадывался, что ей всё больше и больше хотелось активно поддержать Восстание. Что-то в ней начинало уже кричать «С меня хватит!» — и с этим криком Марис Фераси не раз и не два хотела выйти на улицу. Но что-то всегда останавливало её, а потом он... преградил ей путь. 

Он обратился к ней заботливо, будто и в самом деле беспокоился о ней. За столько лет не обменялся с ней ни словом, а теперь вдруг так разволновался о её судьбе? Может, он думал, что повстанцы скоро постучатся к ней в дверь? Знал, что если они с ней свяжутся, то легко убедят её в правоте своего дела, потому что её взгляды давно уже близки к повстанческим? Он снова использовал свою любимую стратегию — упреждающий удар. 

Старая Марис поверила бы ему сразу — в то, что на самом деле Траун хотел добра. Что существовало большее зло, которое, быть может, только он один мог победить. Нынешняя Марис была не настолько наивна. 

Он пришёл к ней, и это значило только, что у неё должно быть нечто особенно важное для него. Или не столько для него, сколько для повстанцев? Возможно, информация о нём? Или, может, он просто хотел, чтобы она оставалась дома в безопасности, чтобы её голос не звучал, чтобы она не подвергала себя опасности — излишней, как он думал? 

— Таким образом ты ничего не изменишь, Марис, — сказал он.

Он ошибался.


End file.
